


Bettin' he loves me?

by ShileynNea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets & Wagers, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, POV Third Person, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, Teen Years
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShileynNea/pseuds/ShileynNea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke ist ein langweiliger Streber, davon ist Naruto überzugt. Doch noch viel interessanter ist, dass es den Anschein hat, dieser Streber wäre dem größten Chaoten höchstpersönlich gar nicht so abgeneigt, wie dieser erst dachte. Narutos bester Freund Kiba bleibt skeptsich und so keimt der Ehrgeiz in dem Blonden auf, den Köter vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Nur wie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bettin' he loves me?

„... hast du verstanden, Uzumaki?!”  
  
Wortlos stand ich neben meinem vor lauter Wut rot angelaufenen Sensei und machte keine Anstalten ihm Beachtung zu schenken, geschweige denn zu antworten. Es war mir gänzlich egal, was Ebisu zu sagen hatte, doch genau dieses Verhalten meinerseits machte ihn nur noch rasender.  
  
Dann hatte ich eben eine Stinkbombe in den Klassenschrank geworfen, na und? Alle anderen hatten gelacht, nur mit diesem humorlosen Sensei war es wirklich jedes Mal dasselbe. Ich hatte meinen Spaß und unterhielt meine Mitschüler prächtig, Ebisu regte sich darüber auf, ich musste nachsitzen … und am nächsten Tag ging es vorzugsweise ohne erwischt zu werden weiter. Doch dieses Mal musste ich nicht etwa nachsitzen, weil ich von einem Lehrer in flagranti gesehen worden war – denn so leicht machte ich es ihnen nun wirklich nicht – sondern weil mich ein gewisser jemand verpfiffen hatte … und ich wusste auch ganz genau, wer dieser jemand war.   
  
 _Sasuke Uchiha._  
  
Meine Augen verengten sich, als dieser Name meine Gedanken streifte und somit eine Spur seines bitteren Klangs hinterließ. Dieser Uchiha war der wohl arroganteste,besserwisserischste, ungesprächigste, desinteressierteste und – auch wenn es mir mehr als zuwider war dies zuzugeben – der bei den Mädchen beliebteste Streber, den die Sarutobi-High in Konoha jemals gesehen hatte.   
  
Und genau dieser Streber war mein Problem, denn wir beide hatten nicht nur Vorstellungen von Spaß, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten, sondern glichen uns in so ziemlich allen Punkten ebenso sehr, wie ein grobmotorisches Mammut einem zierlichen Schmetterling – natürlich war ich in diesem Fall der Schmetterling! Nun ja, es gab jedoch eine Ausnahme: Wir waren beide nicht zu selten genervt voneinander und gelegentlich sogar mehr als das.   
  
Bisweilen waren wir zwar niemals aneinander geraten, wenn man die wenigen Schimpfwörter, die das ein oder andere Mal gefallen waren, außer Acht ließ. Und gehasst hatten wir uns eigentlich auch nicht, aber das schien in Anbetracht von Sasukes heutigem Handeln Schnee von gestern zu sein. Wer mir bei meinen Aktionen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte, konnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Und morgen schon würde ich mich für das äußerst entgegenkommende Verhalten des Schwarzhaarigen erkenntlich zeigen … auf meine ganz eigene Art.   
  
* * *  
  
Üblicherweise legte ich keinen großen Wert auf Pünktlichkeit, wenn es morgens wieder einmal meine unumgängliche Pflicht war den Weg zur Schule anzutreten. Die Lehrer fanden nämlich hervorragend auch ohne eine Vorlage, die ich durch mein Zuspätkommen ohne Zweifel bot, immer wieder Gründe sich ihre Stimmen beinahe heiser zu krächzen, nur um mich zurechtzuweisen. Doch heute hatte ich das Haus sogar ganze zwanzig wertvolle Minuten früher verlassen. Immerhin wollte ich doch ungestört mit meinem stets überpünktlichen Mitschüler Sasuke ein wenig plauschen, so lange wir noch ungestört sein konnten.   
  
Ungeachtet meiner Schulunterlagen, schleuderte ich meinen Rucksack in Richtung meines Sitzplatzes, als ich endlich das Klassenzimmer betrat, bis auf ein Buch, das ich beinahe zu Hause hatte liegen lassen und für das ich mir zu bequem gewesen war es nachträglich in meine Tasche zu packen.   
  
Mit jedem weiteren Schritt, den ich dem Uchiha näher kam stieg mein Ärger. „Was war das gestern bitte für 'ne scheiß Aktion, du Bastard?!”, fauchte ich ungehalten und untermalte meinen Unmut, indem ich mein Schulbuch lautstark auf seinen Tisch knallen ließ. Währenddessen hob der lässig zurück gelehnte Schwarzhaarige erstmals unbeeindruckt seinen Blick, rückte seine Brille mit dem dicken schwarzen Rand zurecht und nahm einen seiner Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr.   
  
„Hast du mir irgendwas zu sagen?” Bitte was? Ich dachte ich hörte nicht richtig. Was glaubte dieser aufgeblasene Sack wer er war?  
  
„Nein, ich unterhalte mich mit den anderen Anwesenden … Oh stimmt ja, außer mir und einem überheblichen Bastard ist noch niemand da. Und jetzt erklär' mir gefälligst, was das gestern sollte, sonst vergesse ich mich noch!”  
  
„Erstens bin ich im Besitz eines eigenen Mathebuches, zweitens verfüge ich sehr wohl über ein vollstens funktionsfähiges Gehörorgan, also senk' deine Stimme, und drittens ist mir mehr als schleierhaft welcher Vorfall dir bei deiner überaus detailreichen Beschreibung vorschwebt.”  
  
„Tu nicht so, als wäre ich zu dumm, um darauf zu kommen, dass du mich gestern wegen der Stinkbombe im Klassenschrank verpetzt hast. Und hör auf so behindert zu reden! Hält ja keiner aus bei so was zuzuhören!”  
  
„Hn! Ich wüsste nicht, weshalb ich meine Zeit damit verschwenden sollte dich bei deinen kindischen und vor allem sinnlosen Aktivitäten zu beobachten, um mir anschließend auch noch die Aufgabe aufzubürden, einem Lehrer davon zu berichten. Hältst du dich tatsächlich für so interessant?” Und dies war schließlich der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Ich beförderte sämtliche vor mir liegende Schulsachen auf den Boden, beugte mich über den Tisch, runter zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, ehe ich ihm schroff an den Kragen packte und ihn mit einem Ruck zu mir zog.   
  
„Wenn du mir noch einmal in die Quere kommst, Uchiha, dann-” Noch bevor ich dazu imstande war meine Drohung auszuformulieren, drehte Sasuke meinen Arm mit einem geschickten Handgriff auf meinen Rücken und drückte mich mit der Brust auf den Tisch … Und genau in diesem Moment betrat Kakashi den Raum.  
  
„Sasuke!”, ertönte es sogleich schockiert von dem Lehrer über das sich ihm bietende Bild. „Sofort auseinander!” Das war meine Chance es ihm heimzuzahlen.   
  
„Kakashi-sensei! Haben Sie das gesehen? Er ist einfach auf mich losgegangen!”, kam es also sofort von mir und seitens des Strebers ertönte nur ein abfälliges Schnauben.   
  
„Ich bezweifle, dass du daran ganz unschuldig bist, Naruto. Es braucht schon Einiges, um dem da”, er deutete mit seinem Daumen auf den Schwarzhaarigen „eine Gefühlsregung zu entlocken. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass du handgreiflich geworden bist, Sasuke. Deswegen werdet ihr beide nicht unbestraft bleiben.” Der Grauhaarige stockte und sah aus, als würde er über etwas nachdenken, bevor sich ein Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen schlich und er fortfuhr. „Ich überlasse euch die Wahl. Entweder müsst ihr für die nächsten zwei Wochen jeden Tag bis fünf Uhr nachsitzen oder ...” Sein Schmunzeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. „oder ihr haltet Händchen.”  
  
Stille trat ein und sowohl ich, als auch Sasuke blickten nun verwirrt drein. „Was soll das heißen 'Händchenhalten'?”, fragte der Schwarzhaarige dann verständnislos.  
  
„Na genau das, was ich sage. Wenn ihr beide euch dazu bereit erklärt mit dem jeweils anderen für eine Mittagspause auf dem Schulflur zu sitzen und Händchen zu halten, ist eure Strafe damit getan. Ihr könnt euch bis morgen entscheiden.”  
  
Wie automatisch zogen sich unsere Blicke an, doch während ich Uchiha skeptisch beäugte und abwägte, ob ich mir das wirklich antun wollte, hatte sich dessen Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck verzogen, den ich nicht zu deuten vermochte. Lag da etwa eine Spur von Furcht in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen? Oder war es doch eher … Unterdrückung von verzweifeltem Verlangen?  
  
* * *  
  
Wie erwartet war Kiba nicht sonderlich verzückt gewesen, als ich ihm noch am gleichen Tag von meiner mehrwöchigen Bestrafung erzählt hatte. Dementsprechend begeistert war er von der Alternative, die sich mir durch das Händchenhalten mit dem Uchiha bot … für die ich mich nur noch entscheiden musste. Nun galt es also für meinen braunhaarigen besten Kumpel mich von den Vorzügen dieser Alternative zu überzeugen. Und dem ging er in unserer nächsten Pause auch sogleich nach.   
  
„Alter, hast du vergessen, was wir alles geplant haben? Allein meine fette Geburtstagsparty nächste Woche! Wie soll ich die denn bitte ohne dich vorbereiten?”  
  
„Vergiss es, Kiba. Ich werde mich sicher nicht selbst demütigen, indem ich mit so einem Bastard Händchen halte.” Angewidert verzog ich mein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an einen gewissen Schwarzhaarigen, dem ich diese Misere erst zu verdanken hatte, während ich keine Scheu zeigte, dass derjenige, über den ich so abfällig sprach, uns hier am Rande des Schulhofes hören konnte.   
  
„Gib dir 'nen Ruck, Mann! So schlimm ist das doch gar nicht. Du willst deine Zeit doch nicht ernsthaft jeden Tag bis fünf Uhr in der Schule verschwenden!”, redete der Braunhaarige weiter auf mich ein.  
  
„Eigentlich nicht”, gab ich kleinlaut zu und kratzte mich am Hinterkopf. „Ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht hast du ja recht … So hätte ich die Strafe wenigstens schnell hinter mich gebracht, was?” Mit einem sich geschlagen gebenden Seufzen lehnte ich mich gegen den Baum neben mir, der uns an diesem sonnigen Tag einen angenehm kühlen Schatten spendete, und ließ meinen Blick über die Schüler auf dem Schulhof schweifen.   
  
„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!”, freute sich Kiba und schlug mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Und jetzt komm, gleich fängt Sport an.” Von neuer Motivation gepackt – denn Sport war mein absolutes Lieblingsfach – folgte ich dem 'Köter', wie ich meinen besten Freund liebevoll nannte, ohne mir dessen bewusst zu sein, was meine Entscheidung zum Händchenhalten wirklich auslösen würde.  
  
* * *  
  
Noch bevor der Schultag auch für die Lehrer sein Ende finden konnte, flitzte ich gleich nach dem Sportunterricht in das zentrale Lehrerzimmer, um Kakashi-sensei noch rechtzeitig zu erwischen und ihm meine Wahl bei der Bestrafung mitzuteilen. Ich war mir relativ sicher, dass er noch da war, weil er so gut wie immer länger blieb, nur um noch eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken. Und heute war es auch nicht anders, denn nachdem ich geklopft hatte, öffnete mir nun besagter grauhaariger Lehrer die Tür.  
  
„Ah, Naruto. Was gibt’s?”  
  
„Ich habe mich entschieden, Sensei. Kurz und schmerzlos, ich will mit Sasuke Händchenhalten”, teilte ich ihm sogleich mit und wie schon heute morgen zuckten seine Mundwinkel, bis seine Lippen ein Schmunzeln bildeten.  
  
„Sehr schön, dann also morgen in der Mittagspause.” Der Lehrer war schon im Inbegriff die Tür wieder zu schließen und die Unterhaltung damit zu beenden, doch ich hielt ihn davon ab.   
  
„Muss Sasuke denn gar nicht zustimmen?”, fragte ich verwirrt.  
  
„Hat er schon längst.”   
  
„Achso? … Na dann bis morgen”, verabschiedete ich mich noch kurz von Kakashi-sensei, der sich mit einem stummen Nicken wieder seinem heißgeliebten Kaffee widmete, und trat grinsend den nach Hause Weg an.  
  
Na, das war ja interessant. Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet den Schwarzhaarigen zu dieser Entscheidung zwingen zu müssen und dementsprechend hatte ich mir auch schon einige Methoden zurechtgelegt, doch die würde ich jetzt offensichtlich nicht mehr brauchen. Nun stellte sich mir allerdings die Frage, was Sasuke zu dieser schnellen Entscheidung getrieben hatte. Diesem Streber konnte es doch egal sein, wo er saß, ob nun in der Schule oder bei sich zu Hause. Ich hätte meine letzte Stinkbombe darauf verwettet, dass er ohnehin nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als zu lernen und Hausaufgaben zu machen. Welch ein trister Alltag das sein musste.   
  
Was konnte es für ihn also begehrensweter machen mit mir Händchen zu halten? … Plötzlich verzogen sich meine Lippen zu einem schelmischen Grinsen, als mir ein ganz bestimmter Gedanke kam. Er hatte es doch wohl nicht darauf abgesehen mit mir Händchen zu halten … weil er an mir interessiert war? Je länger ich über diese Möglichkeit nachdachte, desto überzeugter war ich von ihr. Immerhin war ja wohl offensichtlich, dass dieser Kerl stockschwul war. Und jetzt wollte er die Chance also nutzen, mich unter so einem billigen Vorwand anzufassen? Meine Schadenfreude wurde zunehmend größer, während ich mir innerlich schon die Hände rieb. Das würde ein Spaß werden.  
  
* * *  
  
Erst am nächsten Tag wurde mir bewusst, dass ich heute schon vor der Mittagspause Schulschluss gehabt hätte. So musste ich nun tatsächlich nur noch in der Schule bleiben, um mich mit dem Uchiha zusammen vor versammelter Mannschaft zu blamieren. Ach und apropos Uchiha. Seit dem Vorfall gestern Morgen hatte er kein Wort mehr an mich verschwendet … so wie er es eigentlich immer tat.   
  
Wie verabredet stand ich also hier an der Ecke des Schulflures und wartete vor den zwei nebeneinander positionierten Stühlen in der Mitte auf die Demütigung des Jahres … mit überaus großer Vorfreude.   
  
* * *  
  
Die Mittagspause war vorbei, die Strafe wortwörtlich abgesessen … und ich konnte meine Mundwinkel nicht dazu zwingen unten zu bleiben. Kiba hatte glücklicherweise auf mich gewartet und sich währenddessen an meiner Blamage ergötzt, aber das ist es mir wert gewesen.  
  
„Kannst du mal aufhören zu grinsen? Das wird langsam gruselig”, ging der Braunhaarige nun auf meine verdächtig gute Laune ein.   
  
„Wenn du wüsstest, Köter. Wenn du wüsstest.”  
  
„Was soll ich denn wissen? Dass du doch noch deine wahren Gefühle für den Streber erkannt hast und deswegen so glücklich bist?” Dafür erntete er einen Schlag gegen die Schulter.  
  
„Spinnst du? Ich bin doch nicht schwul, Mann! Aber die Richtung ist gar nicht mal so falsch.” Ich legte eine kleine Pause ein, in der ich überlegte, wie ich Kiba meinen Verdacht am besten klarmachen konnte … und entschied mich schließlich für die direkte Variante. Immerhin war ich noch nie ein Mann der ausschweifenden Umschreibungen gewesen. „Sasuke ist so was von scharf auf mich, das glaubst du nicht.”  
  
Etwas aus der Bahn geworfen von dieser unerwarteten Aussage sah der Braunhaarige verwirrt zu mir herüber. „Wie kommst du denn auf so 'nen Schwachsinn?”  
  
„Guck dir den Kerl mal an! Der ist doch durch und durch schwul, so wie der sich anzieht. Und wieso hätte er sonst mit mir Händchenhalten sollen? Dem kann's doch egal sein ob er das bisschen mehr in der Schule hockt oder nicht, Freunde hat der ja eh keine.”  
  
„Ha! Versinkst du grade in Wunschdenken oder was? Ich meine klar, dass er schwul ist, sieht ja wohl jeder. Naja bis auf die verknallten Mädels. Aber warum sollte er gerade auf dich stehen?” Abwartend hob Kiba eine Augenbraue und schaute mich an.   
  
„Hast du nicht gesehen, wie schnell der abgehauen ist, als Kakashi-sensei uns endlich abgelöst hat? Der konnte mir ja nicht mal ins Gesicht gucken und außerdem hat seine Hand die ganze Zeit irgendwie gezittert. Der war doch bestimmt end-nervös so nah an mir dran zu sein.” Während ich meinen Standpunkt rechtfertigte, gestikulierte ich wild mit meinen Händen.   
  
„Schon mal dran gedacht, dass man auch vor Wut zittern kann und er vielleicht nur so schnell abgehauen ist, weil er es keine Sekunde länger mit dir ausgehalten hätte?”  
  
„Natürlich hätte er es keine Sekunde länger mit mir ausgehalten … sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich noch über mich hergefallen.”  
  
„Na gut, wenn du so überzeugt bist, lass uns wetten. Ich sage er kann dich nicht ausstehen.”  
  
„Und ich sage die Streber-Schwuchtel fährt voll auf mich ab. Kiba, du bist zum Scheitern verurteilt!” Siegessicher hob ich meine Hand und hielt sie meinem besten Freund hin, der sogleich einschlug.   
  
„Wette gilt, Mann. Der Verlierer muss 'nen Monat lang die Hausaufgaben für den anderen machen. Ich geb' dir 'ne Woche Zeit mir zu beweisen, dass du 'nen heimlichen Verehrer hast.”  
  
„Geht klar! Und jetzt beweg' dich mal, ich will endlich nach Hause. Ramen-chan wartet schon sehnsüchtig darauf von mir vernascht zu werden.” Lachend und anschließend tatsächlich schmatzend bei dem Gedanken an das beste Essen der Welt beschleunigte ich meinen Schritt … Mach dich auf 'ne aufregende Woche gefasst Sasuke.

  
  
* * *

  
_Schritt eins: Beobachten!_ , dachte ich mir, als ich am nächsten Tag zur ersten Stunde auf meinem Platz saß. Ich hatte mich noch nie daran aufgehalten jemandes Verhalten zu beobachten und stellte relativ schnell fest, dass daran auch absolut nichts bedauerlich war, wenn man bedachte, dass zwei geschlagene Schulstunden lang nichts auch nur ansatzweise Interessantes geschehen war. Sasuke erledigte die ganze Zeit über nur brav seine Aufgaben – wie es sich nun mal für einen Streber gehörte – und folgte dem Unterricht wie immer vollstens gelangweilt. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er auch nur in meine Richtung geschaut … und zu allem Überfluss nervte Kiba auch noch mit Kommentaren wie „Na, wirst du von deinem Verehrer etwa vernachlässigt?”.  
  
Hatte der Schwarzhaarige etwa Schiss oder was? Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal aufgeschaut, als ich mitten im Unterricht mal wieder 'nen Spruch gerissen habe! Ich war definitiv ungeduldig. Herum sitzen und abwarten war einfach nichts für mein hyperaktives Wesen und nachdem der Uchiha auch die gesamte Pause über nur nachdenklich Löcher in die Luft hinter den Fenstern gestarrt hatte, war ich drauf und dran gewesen die Initiative zu ergreifen und ihn anzusprechen nur damit überhaupt mal irgendwasgeschah.   
  
Doch kurz nachdem der Deutschlehrer den Klassenraum betreten hatte, kreuzten sich plötzlich unsere Blicke und ich wartete hoffnungsvoll darauf irgendeine Gefühlsregung in dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen ablesen zu können. Schock, Überraschung, Verlegenheit oder Verwirrtheit … Doch nichts davon stahl sich auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in seine Augen. Stattdessen wandte er nach nur wenigen Sekunden seinen gelangweilten und teilnahmslosen Blick ab, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.   
  
Eiskalt!  
  
Er ignorierte mich einfach!  
  
Dann wurde es höchste Zeit für den zweiten Schritt!  _In Aktion treten!_  Mit diesem Vorsatz schnappte ich mir meinen vollgekritzelten Schulblock und riss wahllos die Ecke eines Blattes ab. Glück gehabt, sogar noch unbeschriftet. Kiba, der in so ziemlich jedem Fach neben mir saß, beobachtete nun gebannt, was ich tat.  
  
„Was soll das werden?”, fragte er mich flüsternd und stieß mir mit einem Grinsen seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Fängst du schon an Liebesbriefe zu schreiben?”  
  
„Halt die Klappe”, keifte ich ihn an, hob jedoch nicht meinen Blick. So zückte ich meinen alten Füller und kratzte damit über das vor mir liegende Stück liniertes Papier.   
  
 _hey sasuke!_  
 _ tut mir leid dass ich dir unterstellt hab_  
 _ du hättest mich verpfiffen..._  
 _ frieden? :)_  
  
Nachdem ich das letzte Wort niedergeschrieben und den Zettel zerknüllt hatte, konnte ich der Versuchung wirklich nicht widerstehen ihn in Sasukes Haaren landen zu lassen, die, so wie er sie immer stylte, einem Entenschwanz unheimlich nahe kamen. Dieser merkte allerdings nicht, dass ich ihm etwas zugeworfen hatte, so zierte nun ein weißes Knöllchen seine Frisur. Toll. Hmm, vielleicht sollte ich ihm einen Zettel schreiben, dass er einen Zettel in den Haaren hat?  
  
Gedacht, getan! Und da flog auch schon das nächste Stück Papier direkt vor die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen. Der schaute nur verblüfft auf und ließ seinen Blick in der Klasse umherschweifen, um auszumachen woher dieses kam, denn – soweit ich das beurteilen konnte – hatte er so etwas bis jetzt nur von den ganzen Mädchen bekommen, die ihm von der ersten Sekunde an verfallen waren. Doch da diese voll und ganz in ihre Schnattereien vertieft zu sein schienen, wanderte sein Kopf weiter, bis sich unsere Augen heute zum zweiten Mal fixierten. Ich grinste ihn nur an und bedeutete ihm mit einem Nicken er solle lesen, was er bekommen hatte.   
  
So entknüllte er das Papier, nur um mir nach nicht einmal zwei Sekunden einen kurzen, aber giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Dann tastete er seine Haare vorsichtig nach dem Knöllchen ab, entfernte es und las es schließlich. Einen Moment lang starrte er offensichtlich unbeeindruckt auf den Zettel in seinen Händen, bevor er zu einem Stift griff und anfing etwas zu schreiben, das er wieder wegstrich, um erneut zu schreiben. Indessen flammte Neugier in mir auf. Was er wohl antworten würde? Nein, noch viel interessanter war doch, was er da wohl weggestrichen hatte. Schien so, als wäre er unsicher, was er auf meinen Friedensvorschlag antworten sollte.  
  
Dann jedoch faltete er das Papier fein säuberlich so klein es ging und ehe ich mich versah, schnipste er es in meine Richtung, sodass es direkt vor mir landete. Seinen Blick wandte er allerdings sofort wieder desinteressiert ab, also schenkte ich dem Zettel meine Aufmerksamkeit, den ich inzwischen entfaltet hatte. Nun las ich direkt unter meiner krakeligen Schrift, wie dort in geschwungenen Buchstaben akkurat auf den Linien des Blattes stand:  
  
 _Was willst du._  
  
Das, was er zuvor geschrieben und wieder weggestrichen hatte, war nicht einmal mit Mühe zu entziffern. Er hatte so viele Striche zum Durchstreichen verwendet, dass es unmöglich war die eigentlichen Buchstaben zu erkennen. Doch das faszinierende an dem Ganzen war, dass es trotz der vielen Striche immer noch ordentlich wirkte. Wie auch immer,  so leicht war Sasuke dann anscheinend doch nicht zu beschwichtigen. Und na ja, eigentlich hatte er mich schon durchschaut, weil ich tatsächlich gewisse Hintergedanken bezüglich der laufenden Wette mit Kiba hatte. Aber das musste es nun wirklich nicht wissen!   
  
 _darf man sich nichtmal mehr entschuldigen_  
 _ ohne verdächtigt zu werden? das war ein _  
 _ ehrliches angebot... echt jetzt!_  
 _ also? :P_  
  
Ich warf den Zettel also wieder zurück und nach kurzer Zeit war er abermals auf meinem Tisch gelandet.   
  
 _Okay._  
  
Wow. Welch ein redseliger Genosse dieser Uchiha doch war. Bedeutete das jetzt etwa, dass er das Friedensangebot akzeptierte? Ich hakte die Antwort einfach mal als ein „ja” ab und riss für mein nächstes Vorhaben wieder die Ecke eines Blattes aus meinem Block ab. Schritt drei war hiermit erreicht:  _Anfreunden!_  
  
 _ hast du heute nach der _  
 _ schule schon was vor? :) _  
  
Gott, das klang ja wie eine der billigen Anmachen, die er ständig von den Mädels bekam und als ich meine Worte nochmals durchlas, musste ich mir ein Auflachen verkneifen. So flog das nächste Zettelchen zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, das er prompt öffnete und-  
  
„Uchiha-kun, würdest du wohl wiederholen, was ich gerade gesagt habe? Du hast ja schließlich gut aufgepasst oder?”, kam es unerwartet von Anko-sensei und Sasuke schaute nun unveränderten Gesichtsausdrucks auf. Oh nein, jetzt-  
  
„Es ist wichtig zu wissen, dass man bei der Analyse eines Gedichtes darauf achten muss, dass bei aus der Ich-Perspektive geschriebenen Gedichten von einem Lyrischen Ich die Rede ist und nicht, wie bei erzählenden Texten, von einem Ich-Erzähler”, gab der Schwarzhaarige ohne nachzudenken den genauen Wortlaut der Lehrerin wieder, die nur noch stutzen konnte und kurz darauf leicht aus der Bahn geworfen mit dem Unterricht fortfuhr. Auch ich blinzelte überrascht, bevor abermals etwas Kugelförmiges bei mir landete.  
  
 _Sei vorsichtiger, du Idiot._  
 _ Und ja, habe ich. _  
  
Reizend.   
  
 _lass mich raten, du lernst_  
 _ oder machst hausaufgaben_  
 _ neh?_  
  
-  
  
 _Beides._  
  
Er war offenbar wirklich ein eingefleischter Streber. Obwohl, dann könnte ich doch …   
  
 _lass uns doch zusammen lernen!_  
 _ wenn du willst kannst du nach der _  
 _ schule mit zu mir kommen :)_  
  
 _ -_  
  
 _ Ich bleibe in der Bücherei._  
  
In der Bücherei also, hm? Na wenn das nicht eine Art Einladung war zusammen zu lernen, dann wusste ich auch nicht. Immerhin hatte er mir gesagt, wo er nach der Schule sein würde. Er hätte ja auch einfach „nein” sagen können, aber das hat er nicht. Also verstaute ich den Zettel nun in meinem Etui und langweilte mich die verbleibenden Minuten bei Anko-senseis Deutschunterricht, von dem ich bis jetzt weniger, als nichts, mitbekommen hatte. Jetzt hieß es also nur noch auf den Schulschluss warten und – ach du Scheiße – das waren ja noch ganze vier Zeitstunden! Oh man …   
  
  
  
Der Rest des Schultages verlief eigentlich wie immer und inzwischen neigte sich auch schon meine letzte Schulstunde dem Ende zu. Allerdings hatte Sasuke nicht, wie ich, das Zusatzfach Physik gewählt, sondern Wirtschaftslehre, weswegen ich ihn nach Beendigung des Unterrichts auch nicht abfangen konnte. Ich verabschiedete mich nur noch kurz von meinen Klassenkameraden und strebte dann die Schulbücherei an. Wie lange war ich nun schon auf dieser Schule? Einige Jahre waren es auf jeden Fall schon, doch die Bücherei hatte ich nur betreten, wenn es sein musste. Das bedeutete genau zwei Mal in einem Schuljahr, nämlich bei der Bücherentgegennahme und bei der Bücherabgabe. Bücher waren einfach etwas, das mich zu Tode langweilen konnte, aber gut, dieser Büchereibesuch war ja in gewissem Sinne auch ein Muss. Nämlich ein Muss, um die Wette zu gewinnen.    
  
Vor der Tür der angestrebten Räumlichkeiten angekommen öffnete ich diese, in der Hoffnung Sasuke würde wirklich dort sein und tatsächlich entdeckte ich den Gesuchten sofort völlig allein an einem Tisch sitzend, der zwischen mehreren sich gegenüberstehenden Bücherregalen platziert war, sodass der Buchhalterin der Blick auf diesen verwehrt blieb. Sogleich begab ich mich also zu dem Platz gegenüber des Schwarzhaarigen und wurde beim Hinsetzen mit einem skeptischen Blick über den Brillenrand hinaus beäugt.   
  
„Was willst du?”  
  
„Schon vergessen? Wir wollten zusammen lernen!”  
  
„Ich korrigiere: Du wolltest mit mir lernen.”  
  
„Und du hast mir gesagt wo du lernen wirst, also hättest du auch damit rechnen sollen, dass ich vorbei komme … Willst du jetzt weiter rumlabern und Zeit verschwenden oder lernen?”   
  
Sasuke ließ als Entgegnung nur noch ein leises Schnauben verlauten und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Schulunterlagen, die er bereits auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. Währenddessen stellte ich meine Tasche geräuschvoll auf diesem ab, erntete einen bösen Blick von meinem Gegenüber und fing an in ihr nach meinen Englischsachen zu suchen, als mir plötzlich ein Gedanke kam.   
  
„Verdammt”, fluchte ich gespielt und gerade noch laut genug, damit Sasuke es hören konnte. „Ich habe meine Sachen für Englisch wohl zu Hause gelassen. Kann ich vielleicht bei dir mit rein gucken?” Angesprochener seufzte schwer, legte das Buch wieder nieder und nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns deutete er mit einem Nicken auf den Stuhl rechts neben sich.   
  
„Setz' dich.”   
  
Triumphierend grinsend umrundete ich also den Tisch und ließ mich neben dem Uchiha nieder. Ich hatte zwar nie vorgehabt für diesen Test zu lernen – was zu einem gewissen Teil auch daran lag, dass ich bis heute nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass einer anstand – aber was tat man nicht alles, um eine Wette zu gewinnen. Immerhin ging es hier um meine Ehre! … Und Hausaufgaben.  
  
Die Minuten vergingen nur schleppend bei dieser trägen Bücherei-Atmosphäre, die auch noch durch das strikte und steife Lernen des Schwarzhaarigen erschwert wurde. Er schwieg und ich tat es ihm gleich. Ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, um so zu tun, als würde ich mich auf das Konzentrieren, was in dem Englischbuch stand. In Wirklichkeit starrte ich nämlich geradewegs durch Besagtes hindurch und wartete darauf, dass etwas Spannendes passierte … Doch so langsam schwand meine Hoffnung. Gelangweilt, immer mal wieder ein Gähnen unterdrückend und zum Schein etwas auf meinen Block kritzelnd fragte ich mich, was ich tun konnte. Wir bräuchten ein bisschen mehr Körperkontakt, aber wie … Höchste Zeit für den vierten Schritt:  _Anmachen!_  
  
Beinahe schlagartig kehrte das Leben in mich zurück, während ich nach Sasukes Etui Ausschau hielt. Perfekt positioniert! Sofort stand ich auf, beugte mich quer vor dem Uchiha hinweg und achtete penibel darauf, dass die Hand, die ich zum Abstützen nahm, dabei seine berührte.   
  
„Ich darf mir doch bestimmt 'nen Stift von dir leihen. Meiner ist gerade leer gegangen”, erklärte ich mein Verhalten und streckte mich ein wenig, um nach einem Stift greifen zu können. Zu meiner Zufriedenstellung vernahm ich, wie sich der Schwarzhaarige bei der Berührung unserer Hände versteifte, wonach ich mich auch schon wieder hinsetzte und weiter kritzelte, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich Sasuke, der bis jetzt noch nichts zu diesem kleinen … Zwischenfall gesagt hatte, und sah, wie er einige Sekunden starr dasaß, bevor er unter angespannter Körperhaltung eine Seite weiter blätterte.   
  
Genau die Reaktion, die ich sehen wollte.  
  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich in meinem Gesicht aus, indessen ich zu einer weiteren berührungsfreudigen Aktion ansetzen wollte. Obwohl … vielleicht sollte ich ihm eine kurze Verschnaufpause gönnen. Ist schließlich ganz schön aufregend von seinem Angebeteten angefasst zu werden. Ha.   
  
Zur Ablenkung und Überbrückung der Langeweile fragte ich Sasuke zwischendurch nach einigen Vokabeln und Grammatik-Regeln, die ich tatsächlich nicht kannte, und nach einigen weiteren Minuten entschied ich, dass seine Pause lange genug ausgefallen war. Ich nahm also den vom Uchiha geliehenen Stift in die Hand und … ups!   
  
„Oh, warte mal, mir ist gerade dein Stift runter gefallen”, gab ich zur Erklärung, beugte mich mit dem Oberkörper nach unten, während ich in meiner Grundposition allerdings noch saß, und griff zum Halt absichtlich mit einer Hand an die Innenseite eines Oberschenkels des Schwarzhaarigen. Seine Muskeln spannten sich augenblicklich an. Es war ein befremdliches Gefühl einen Kerl so anzufassen. Nicht wirklich ekelerregend, aber doch sehr seltsam. Und unerklärlicherweise fragte ich mich zur gleichen Zeit, ob Sasuke wohl schon einmal von jemandem so berührt worden war … oder vielleicht sogar noch intimer?   
  
Sofort schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, um diesen Gedanken schnellstmöglich zu loszuwerden, ließ dabei jedoch außer acht, dass ich noch unter dem Tisch verweilte und stieß mir folglich prompt den Kopf.   
  
„Aua!”, entwich es mir, indes ich wieder unter dem Tisch hervorkam, mich aufrichtete und Sasukes Stift achtlos auf den Tisch warf. Ich erhaschte noch einen kurzen Blick auf das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, bevor er sich plötzlich erhob.   
  
„Ich gehe”, kündigte er ohne viele Umschweife an und packte seine Sachen zusammen, für seine perfektionistische Art jedoch viel zu unordentlich.   
  
„Wieso? Sind wir schon fertig?”, fragte ich, während ich mir meinen immer noch schmerzenden Hinterkopf rieb. Das würde eine schöne Beule geben. Mal wieder.   
  
„Die Bücherei macht gleich zu”, antwortete er kurz angebunden, warf sich auch sogleich seine Tasche um die Schulter und rückte seinen Stuhl an den Tisch. Dann zögerte er und schob seine Brille mit dem Mittelfinger weiter hoch, darauf bedacht, dass ich sein Gesicht nicht im Blick hatte. „Bis morgen.” Mit dieser Verabschiedung verließ er den Raum und ich blieb zurück. Erst hing ihm mein Blick noch verdutzt hinterher, doch schon wenige Sekunden später zierte ein triumphierendes Schmunzeln meine Lippen. Na, wenn das mal nicht eine gelungene Einleitung war.  
  
* * *  
  
Am nächsten Tag – der übrigens ein von mir heißgeliebter Freitag war, weil das bedeutete, dass das Wochenende nicht mehr weit war – fing ich wieder an Sasuke während des Unterrichts Zettel mit völlig belanglosem Zeug zukommen zu lassen, weil ich fand, dass es so viel angenehmer war mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Außerdem hatte ich irgendwie Gefallen an seiner Schrift gefunden. Sie war so akkurat, geschwungen und elegant Kiba unterrichtete ich allerdings nicht über die Fortschritte, die ich mit dem Schwarzhaarigen machte, auch wenn er ständig versuchte zu lesen, was ich mit Sauske schrieb. Er sollte sich nächste Woche ruhig von dem Liebesgeständnis, das Sasuke mir machen würde, überraschen lassen.   
  
  
  
Als der Schulschluss wieder nahe war sagte ich Kiba er solle schon mal vorgehen und draußen auf mich warten. Der Grund, der mich so handeln ließ, war ein ganz simpler. Ich besorgte mir nun die Handynummer des Uchiha. Ich hatte ihn zwar schon während unserer Zettel-Gespräche danach gefragt, er hatte sie allerdings nicht raus rücken wollen. Seine Begründung: Mädchen. Würde nämlich auch nur eine von ihnen seine Nummer in die Hände bekommen, würde sich diese verbreiten, wie ein Lauffeuer und nach spätestens einem Tag gäbe es für den Schwarzhaarigen keine ruhige Minute mehr … Mann, hatte der Probleme. Aber gut, nur weil er mir seine Nummer nicht aufschreiben wollte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er sie mir nicht persönlich geben würde.   
  
Seltsamerweise packte Sasuke seine Unterlagen heute deutlich gemächlicher ein, als sonst. Bis jetzt war er nämlich nie als Letzter aus dem Klassenraum getreten. Vielleicht machte er das ja absichtlich, damit er mit mir alleine sein konnte? Bei dem Gedanken konnte ich ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. So ging ich also zu besagtem Uchiha und hielt wortlos und erwartungsvoll mein Handy in der Hand. Erst schien er nicht zu verstehen, was ich vor hatte, doch nach kurzem „Auf die Sprünge helfen” reagierte er, wie ich es erwartet hatte.   
  
Er war, wie gestern, als ich zum Lernen erschienen war. Abweisend. Doch schon nach nur wenigen weiteren Worten tippte ich die mir diktierten Nummern in mein Handy, speicherte sie unter dem Namen „Uchiha Sasuke” ab und klingelte schließlich Genannten kurz an, damit dieser auch meine Nummer zur Verfügung hatte. Ich verabschiedete mich noch schnell von ihm, versicherte, ich würde mich melden und ging dann dem auf mich wartenden Köter hinterher. Das Wochenende konnte kommen.   
  
* * *  
  
Da ich am Freitagabend bereits mit Kiba und einigen anderen Freunden unterwegs gewesen war, ging es mir am Samstagmorgen dementsprechend schlecht. Wie immer, wenn ich an Wochenenden mit ihnen unterwegs war, war die Nacht lang gewesen und der Schlaf kurz, da er von einem hämmernden Schmerz in meinem Schädel unterbrochen worden war. So lag ich nun also hier in meinem Bett und konnte behaupten, dass mein Befinden überaus bescheiden war … Und das war noch sachte ausgedrückt. Währenddessen lag der Köter mir wortwörtlich zu Füßen, als ich mich aufgesetzt hatte, und war offenbar dabei einen ganzen Wald abzusägen, so laut wie der schnarchte. Der dürfte wohl auch ein Stück weit für meine Kopfschmerzen verantwortlich sein.   
  
Bevor ich aufstand, schnappte ich mir mein Handy und nahm es mit in die Küche, wo ich mir zu aller erst eine Kopfschmerztablette aus einem Schränkchen kramte. Diese löste ich in einem Glas Wasser auf und trank es in einem Zug leer. Na, hoffentlich würde es bald besser werden. Während ich mich wieder meinem Handy zuwendete, setzte ich mich an den Küchentisch und öffnete das Menü, um auf meine SMS zuzugreifen. Man konnte sich nämlich nie sicher sein, wen ich in betrunkenem Zustand so belästigte. Die Liste zeigte: Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino und … Was? Ich blinzelte, als ich einen ganz bestimmten Namen in meiner SMS-Liste entdeckte.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke.   
  
Verwirrt und gespannt öffnete ich nun den Verlauf, da ich mich beim besten Willen nicht einmal daran erinnern konnte überhaupt einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet, geschweige denn ihm Nachrichten geschickt zu haben.  
  
Naruto (1:56):  
sasukee ! naa wie gehts meiner   
lieblings schwuchtel ?  
  
Naruto (2:39):  
sasu-chaasn ignorirst du mixh  
etws ? beweg dixh hier hin   
du willdt bestimmr mir mir tanzen   
so geil wie di auf micg bost  
  
Naruto (4:07):  
ixh geh jez nachhauae  
sxhadr für dihc hasst mein geuln   
arshc verpasts ! dabie willat dz mixh   
dohc soo  
  
Oh scheiße.  
  
Was hatte mich da nur geritten? Eigentlich würde ich darüber ja lachen, aber es ging hier um eine Wette, verdammt! Eine Wette, die ich allem Anschein nach doch noch verlieren würde. Ohne Unschweife tippte ich eine weitere SMS in mein Touch-Handy.  
  
Naruto (9:41):  
hey sasuke!   
tut mir leid, was ich da  
gestern alles für nen schrott geschrieben   
hab. nimm das gar nicht ernst, ich war   
voll hacke, echt jetzt!  
naruto  
  
Eine Antwort konnte ich von ihm wohl nicht mehr erwarten … und das geplante Treffen im Café würde ich jetzt auch vergessen können. Ganz toll.   
  
Ein zweites Mal las ich mir die verhängnisvollen Nachrichten durch und versuchte mich in irgendeiner Weise an das Getippte zu erinnern, scheiterte jedoch. Aber Moment mal, vor den Ausrufe- und Fragezeichen waren Abstände? So was machte ich doch gar nicht … Und plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.   
  
„Kiba, du verdammter Köter!”  
  
* * *  
  
Das restliche Wochenende hatte ich damit verbracht wütend auf meinen besten Freund zu sein, da er meine Betrunkenheit schamlos dafür ausgenutzt hatte unsere laufende Wette zu manipulieren. Außerdem fragte ich mich, wie ich das Ganze wieder gerade biegen konnte, war allerdings zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Also saß ich nun hier zur ersten Schulstunde der Woche und strafte den Köter neben mir mit eisernem Schweigen, während mich ein gewisser Schwarzhaariger gekonnt genauso sehr beachtete, wie den Dreck unter seinen Schuhen.   
  
Hmm, er hatte mir wirklich keine Antwort mehr auf meine Entschuldigungs-SMS gegeben und ich fragte mich, ob er sie nach dem ganzen Schwachsinn, den ich ihm zuvor geschickt hatte, überhaupt gelesen hatte … Hey! Dann könnte ich ihm doch einfach jetzt noch eine Nachricht schreiben. Ich würde schließlich beobachten können, wie er darauf reagierte, wenn er sie denn las. So zückte ich mein geliebtes Touch-Handy, bedacht darauf, dass mein Sensei es nicht zu Gesicht bekam, und fing an zu schreiben.   
  
Naruto (8:12):  
hey, nimmst du mir noch übel  
was ich freitag geschrieben hab?  
wollte nur nochmal sagen dass  
es mir leid tut.   
  
Obwohl ich wusste, dass Kiba derjenige gewesen war, der die Nachrichten verfasst hat, nahm ich sie auf meine Kappe. Es war zu kompliziert Sasuke zu erklären, dass es der Köter geschrieben hatte und vor allem warum. Es war besser, dass er nichts davon wusste, denn sonst würde das Risiko wachsen, dass er von der Wette Wind bekam.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit sah ich, wie Sasuke an seine Hosentasche fasste, das Handy zögerlich hervorholte und den Display anstarrte. Irgendetwas änderte sich an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, doch mir blieb die Erkenntnis darüber, was er nun über meine Nachricht dachte, gänzlich verborgen. Schließlich drückte auch er kurz auf seinem Handy rum, bevor meines auf meinem Tisch vibrierte und so ein viel zu lautes Geräusch verursachte. Schon fast panisch riss ich das Handy wieder an mich und täuschte einen Hustenanfall vor, um das Geräusch zu übertönen. Scheiß Angewohnheit! Aber dieses Mal hatte ich noch Glück gehabt.    
  
Sasuke (8:14):  
Tch, Vollidiot.  
Gezeichnet deine   
„Lieblingsschwuchtel”  
  
Okay. Es war offensichtlich. Er nahm es mir definitiv noch übel und das war schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Eigentlich hatte ich angenommen es wäre einfacher den Schwarzhaarigen wieder positiv zu stimmen, doch da hatte ich mich wohl gewaltig verschätzt. Und das hatte ich alles nur diesem bescheuerten Köter zu verdanken!   
  
„Kiba, du Trottel!”, zischte ich dem neben mir Sitzenden leise, aber wütend zu. „Die Wette gilt nicht mehr, klar? Du hast unfair gespielt.” Sofort schaute mich der Braunhaarige an. Zuerst überrascht, dass ich wieder mit ihm sprach, dann jedoch zunehmend missmutig.   
  
„Na und? Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn du mir dein Handy so leichtfertig anvertraust. Wir haben nie festgelegt, dass wir fair spielen.”  
  
„Alter, das weiß doch jeder! Ich werd deine scheiß Hausaufgaben nicht für dich machen. Kannste knicken, echt jetzt.” Verärgert verschränkte ich meine Arme vor der Brust und drehte meinen Kopf mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben zur Seite.   
  
„Weichei”, murmelte der Inuzuka mit der Absicht mich aus der Reserve zu locken, aber so blöd war ich nicht! Der konnte sich sein „Weichei” sonst wohin stecken. Alles hatte er kaputt gemacht! … Ich mochte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was Sasuke nun von mir dachte. Nichts Gutes, das stand jedenfalls fest.   
  
* * *  
  
„Ist ja gut!”, gab ich mich genervt geschlagen und wich dem Blick meines Sportlehrers abermals aus. Nur weil ich besser war, als die meisten anderen und das auch noch lautstark gegenüber denen verkündete, die weniger sportlich waren, hieß das doch noch lange nicht, dass ich sie mobbte! Ich zog sie eben nur gerne ein wenig auf und wenn sie das in den falschen Hals bekamen, war das nicht mein Problem.   
  
„Dann geh' dich umziehen”, befahl er mit strengem Ton und rief mir noch hinterher „Und wehe ich erlebe so ein Verhalten noch einmal!”  
  
„Und wehe Sie nerven mich noch einmal”, äffte ich seinen Wortlaut entnervt nach, während ich die wenigen Treppen zum Umkleideraum empor stieg und mir mein verschwitztes T-Shirt über den Kopf zog, das nach dem Betreten des inzwischen leeren Raumes mit den vielen Bänken und Kleiderhaken direkt auf meiner Tasche landete.   
  
Ich fuhr mir mit meinen Händen durch meine wahrscheinlich zerzausten Haare und ließ einen Seufzer entweichen. Seit gestern war das Verhältnis zwischen dem Uchiha und mir offiziell noch eisiger geworden, als es vor der Wette mit Kiba ohnehin schon gewesen war … und seltsamerweise beschäftigte mich dieser Umstand. Was mir allerdings noch viel eher Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war, warum mich in aller Welt dieser arrogante Streber auf einmal interessierte. Früher war er mir immerhin mehr als egal gewesen. Naja, ich sollte lieber-  
  
Hm?   
  
Ich stockte mitten in meinem Gedanken. War da gerade ein Geräusch gewesen? Ich hielt kurz Inne und lauschte in die Stille. Tatsächlich hörte ich, wie aus dem Duschraum noch das Geräusch von plätscherndem Wasser drang und als ich mich umdrehte, erblickte ich eine fremde Tasche, auf der eine Brille mit schwarzem Rand lag. Wer war denn bitte jetzt noch hier? Kurzerhand überwand ich die Distanz zu der Tür, die zu den Duschen führte, öffnete diese langsam und erblickte …   
  
Sasuke?   
  
Bereits Genannter hatte mein Kommen nicht bemerkt, da er mit geschlossenen Augen sowie freiem Oberkörper über dem Waschbecken lehnte, das die Ursache der Geräusche darstellte. Er bewegte sich nicht, gab keinen Ton von sich und langsam fragte ich mich, was er da tat. Wie waschen sah das nämlich nicht aus. Eher so, als würde er über etwas nachdenken, wenn man sich seine zusammengezogen Augenbrauen so ansah.   
  
Gemächlich machte er tiefe Atemzüge, bevor er auf einmal seinen Kopf mit einem resignierten Seufzen in den Nacken legte. Plötzlich sah ich etwas auf seinen Wangen glitzern und im ersten Moment fragte ich mich noch, was es war, als ein unruhiges Klopfen die Stille durchbrach. Augenblicklich schnellte der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen in meine Richtung und sein ganzer Körper erstarrte, als er mich erblickte.  
  
„Bist du endlich fertig, Naruto?”, drang die gedämpfte Stimme des Lehrers ungeduldig durch die Tür.   
  
„Ich finde auch alleine raus”, rief ich ohne mich umzudrehen zurück, während sich mein Herzschlag deutlich erhöht hatte. Dann kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Wäre ich alleine gewesen, hätte ich mich wieder über meinen Sensei aufgeregt, doch im Moment war ich viel zu sehr von Sasuke abgelenkt, so wie er mit freiem Oberkörper vor mir stand. Es war nicht so, als hätte ich ihn noch nie oben ohne gesehen, doch irgendwie konnte ich heute meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Indessen war der Uchiha wieder aus seiner Schockstarre erwacht und wischte sich mit seinem Unterarm nun schnell über sein Gesicht.   
  
„Stalkst du mich jetzt schon oder was?”, knurrte er verärgert mit einem undefinierbaren Klang in der Stimme und schenkte mir einen eiskalten Blick. Ich erschauderte   
  
„Nein”, ließ ich schlicht und immer noch leicht verwirrt über die Situation verlauten. Eine bessere Erwiderung war mir in dem Moment wirklich nicht eingefallen.   
  
„Hn!”, schnaubte er, drehte den Wasserhahn zu und stürmte an mir vorbei, kam allerdings nicht weit, weil ich ihn an seinem Arm packte und zu mir drehte. Sofort begegneten mir schreckgeweitete Augen und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis ich meine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.   
  
„Sasuke, ich-”, setzte ich an, wurde jedoch von einem weniger freundlichen „Nein” abgewürgt. Sogleich riss er sich von mir los, während ich wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Ich konnte hören, wie er seine Klamotten hektisch einpackte und wenige Sekunden fiel die Tür der Umkleide ins Schloss. … Waren das vorhin etwa Tränen auf seinen Wangen gewesen? Oder vielleicht doch nur Wasser? Und was war das für eine Reaktion gewesen? Wenn ich das nur wüsste.   
  
* * *  
  
Während der Vorbereitungen zu Kibas Geburtstagsparty hatte ich mir immer wieder die Frage gestellt, ob Sasuke heute wohl auch kommen würde. Einladungen waren an alle aus der Klasse und einige andere verteilt worden, doch bis jetzt war er auf keiner der vergangenen Partys unserer Klasse gewesen. Seufzend schaute ich auf mein Handy. Keine neuen Nachrichten. Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf und steckte es wieder weg. Ich hatte dem Uchiha doch tatsächlich noch kurz vor der Party eine SMS zukommen lassen, dass ich mich freuen würde, wenn er auch käme … Was mich zu so etwas gebracht hatte, wusste ich auch nicht genau. Es war mir ebenfalls schleierhaft, ob ich das überhaupt ernst meinte und was ich damit überhaupt bezwecken wollte, wenn er tatsächlich her kommen würde. Doch es hatte sich in dem Moment einfach richtig angefühlt.   
  
„Hier, trink noch ein Bier und komm runter. Was bist du eigentlich ständig so geistesabwesend? Vermisst du deinen Lover?”, stichelte Kiba scherzhaft und drückte mir die Glasflasche in die Hand, wofür er einen schneidenden Blick meinerseits erntete.   
  
„Er ist nicht mein Lover, klar?” Mit diesen Worten erhob ich mich von der Couch und strebte die Terrasse an. Obwohl dieser Köter mein bester Freund war, war er manchmal unglaublich nervig … Und in letzter Zeit vor allem, was das Thema Sasuke anging.   
  
„Apropos Lover”, rief er mir noch lachend hinterher „er ist gerade eingetroffen … Mit einer Perle im Arm.” Augenblicklich setzte mein Herz einen Schlag aus. Ich drehte mich langsam um und erblickte besagten Schwarzhaarigen tatsächlich an der Eingangstür. Jedoch nicht mit einem Mädchen, sondern mit einem mir unbekannten Kerl und – verdammt! – Sasuke sah wirklich gut aus. Schwarze Röhrenjeans, schlichtes weißes Hemd, das er etwas aufgeknöpft hatte, sodass man seine dünne Silberhalskette sehen konnte, mit vereinzelten Nieten besetztes Lederarmband und schwarze Chucks. Außerdem war er heute ausnahmsweise mal ohne seine Brille unterwegs, was ihm ausgesprochen gut stand. Nicht, dass er in der Schule nicht gut aussah, aber das heutige Outfit übertraf alle bisherigen.   
  
Moment mal … seit wann fand ich den Uchiha denn bitte gutaussehend? Ich war doch keins seiner bescheuerten Fangirlies! Hatte ich vielleicht schon jetzt zu viel intus? … Ach was, fünf Bier und zwischendurch mal ein paar Kurze waren doch nicht viel. Da hatte ich wahrlich schon schlimmere Abende hinter mich gebracht.  
  
Naja, wie auch immer. Sasuke steuerte direkt die improvisierte Bar an, wohingegen seine Begleitung sich unter die noch nicht vollzähligen Leute mischte. Ob er wohl schon länger geplant hatte zu erscheinen? Vielleicht hatte meine Nachricht ja auch eine Rolle bei seiner Entscheidung gespielt? Hmm, wohl eher nicht, nachdem die Stimmung zwischen uns seit dem Vorfall in der Sportumkleide seltsam gespannt gewesen war. Was auch immer sein Beweggrund sein mochte, ich ging nun auf ihn zu und würde ihn ansprechen, jawohl!  
  
„Hi Sasuke! Du bist ja doch noch gekommen. Hätte ich nicht erwartet”, lächelte ich ihm freundlich entgegen. Der Schwarzhaarige hingegen beäugte mich nur kurz stumm und beließ es dabei. Dann eben noch ein Versuch.   
  
„Wollen wir was trinken? Ich geb' dir einen aus.”  
  
„Nein, danke”, war seine ebenso ton-, wie regungslose Antwort. Ich zog derweil verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch noch bevor ich etwas weiteres sagen konnte, hörte ich, wie mich jemand rief. Ich drehte mich um, erblickte einen wild winkenden Kiba und ging nach kurzem Zögern schließlich zu ihm. Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass er nur ein neues Bier von mir haben wollte, weswegen ich ihm zuckersüß lächelnd und den Mittelfinder ausfahrend sagte er könne es sich selbst holen. Ja, ich war immer noch ein wenig sauer auf ihn und das sollte er wissen. So trat ich also den Rückweg zur Bar an, blieb aber schon nach zwei Schritten abrupt stehen, denn das Bild, das sich mir nun bot, warf mich völlig aus der Bahn.   
  
Ich war nett zu dem Uchiha, lud ihn auf einen Drink ein, versuchte immer wieder alles zwischen uns klarzustellen und stieß zur Belohnung auf einen granitharten Sturkopf, aber bei so einem durchschnittlich hübschen Mädchen konnte er sogar Lächeln?! Er lächelte! Unglaublich! Ich machte auf der Stelle kehrt und trat schnellen Schrittes mit meinem Bier auf die relativ leere Terrasse hinaus. Dabei wusste ich nicht einmal, warum mich das so wütend machte.    
  
Ja, wir waren nie gut miteinander ausgekommen und ja, ich war das erste Mal nur nett zu ihm gewesen, weil ich mit Kiba gewettet hatte … Aber irgendwie konnte ich schon seit eingen Tagen nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken. An seine Reaktionen auf meine absichtlichen Berührungen in der Schulbücherei. An das Zettelchen schreiben mit ihm … Und vor allem an seinen Anblick in der Sportumkleide. Ob er wirklich geweint hatte? Und wenn ja, wieso? Inzwischen war ich mir nämlich längst nicht mehr so sicher, ob er tatsächlich in mich verliebt war oder nicht. Oh man, ich machte mir wirklich zu viele Gedanken.   
  
Ich entschied mich schon bald wieder dazu reinzugehen … allerdings stellte sich das schnell als eine der schlechteren Ideen raus, denn als ich den Schwarzhaarigen an der Bar immer noch fröhlich plaudernd mit dem blonden Mädchen sah, fing mein Inneres unerklärlicherweise an zu brodeln. Was wollte er bloß von dieser Tussi? Er war doch schwul verdammt! Kurz überlegte ich, was ich nun tun würde, als sich schließlich ein hämisches Grinsen auf mein Gesicht stahl.   
  
Jetzt komme ich!  
  
Zielstrebig, jedoch traurigerweise bierlos – das hatte ich wohl irgendwo stehen lassen – ging ich auf die beiden sich prächtig unterhaltenden Bekannten zu, legte einen Arm um Sasukes Schulter und genoss den verwirrten Blick des Mädchens.   
  
„Wie schön, dass ihr euch so gut unterhaltet, aber ich muss euch leider unterbrechen. Ich werde Sasuke nämlich für einen kurzen Moment entführen.” Mit einem Augenzwinkern verabschiedete ich mich bei der verdatterten Blondine, packte Sasuke – der wohl aus Überraschung keinen Widerstand leistete – am Handgelenk und schleifte ihn mit nach Draußen, bis wir um eine Ecke gebogen waren, hinter der uns niemand mehr sehen konnte. Dann riss er sich los.   
  
„Was soll das, du Idiot?!”, zischte er unter einem Todesblick und rieb sich sein Handgelenk, das ich anscheinend ein wenig zu fest gehalten hatte. Sofort wollte ich zu einer schlagfertigen Antwort ansetzten, stockte jedoch noch bevor ein Laut meinen Mund verlassen hatte. Plötzlich war jeglicher Ärger verflogen und schaffte Platz für Verwirrung.   
  
Er hatte recht. Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Ich hatte überstürzt reagiert und ihn hier hin gezerrt, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was das alles eigentlich sollte. Während ich grübelnd vor dem Uchiha stand und keine Anstalten machte zu antworten, nutzte er meine Unachtsamkeit und machte sich auf schnellstem Weg zurück ins Haus. Zu ihr? Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern konnte!  
  
Augenblicklich hastete ich hinter ihm her und packte ihn diesmal an beiden Handgelenken. Diese pinnte ich in Kopfhöhe an die Hauswand ungeachtet ihrer rauen Faser und drückte mich mit meinem gesamten Körper gegen ihn, um ihm eine Flucht unmöglich zu machen. Weit aufgerissene, schwarze Augen starrten mich an und ich starrte zurück. Sekundenlang geschah nichts, doch dann spürte ich, wie Sasuke anfing sich unter mir zu winden. Widerstand. Er versuchte Widerstand zu leisten. Nein, das durfte er nicht.   
  
Ich ließ ein Knie zwischen seine Beine gleiten, machte ihn noch bewegungsunfähiger, als er ohnehin schon war und entlockte ihm so ein überraschtes Keuchen. Ich presste mich noch näher an ihn, spürte mehr von seiner beinahe schmächtigen Statur und fühlte die Hitze zwischen seinen Schenkeln. Die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen waren einen Spalt weit geöffnet, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und seinen Blick hielt er abgewendet. Meine Augen blickten hektisch umher, fixierten seine Hände, seinen Mund, seinen Hals, und das in den Bruchteilen einer Sekunde.   
  
Und dann überkam es mich.  
  
Wieder wusste ich nicht, was ich tat und wieso ich es tat. Aber klar war, dass ich meine Lippen gerade auf Sasukes gepresst hatte. Überrascht von meinem eigenen Handeln, brauchte ich einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was vor sich ging, bevor mich eine Flut der Empfindungen wie aus dem Nichts überkam und ein Kribbeln in meinem Bauch auslöste, das ich in so einem Ausmaß noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Schließlich schloss ich die Augen und genoss diese Nähe, diese Wärme, diesen Duft.   
  
Als der Schwarzhaarige aus seiner sekundenlangen Schockstarre erwachte, spürte ich, wie er sich unter mir wand, mir seine Lippen entriss und seinen Kopf keuchend zur Seite drehte, womit er mich schlussendlich wieder zurück in die Realität holte … Und dann kam alles auf einen Schlag.   
  
Ich drückte Sasuke gegen die Wand.   
  
Sasuke, der keuchend keine zwanzig Zentimeter von mir entfernt war.   
  
Sasuke, dessen schmale Lippen ich gerade geküsst hatte.   
  
Sasuke, dessen blasse ebenmäßige Wangen ein sanfter Rotschimmer zierte, ebenso wie eine glitzernde Träne, die sich aus seinem Augenwinkel gestohlen haben musste.   
  
Schlagartig ließ ich seine Handgelenke los, die ich viel zu stark gegen die Wand gepresst hatte, da ich nun sogar teils blutende Knöchel hatte, und sah dabei zu, wie er zu Boden sank. Was …?   
  
„Was willst du von mir, verdammt?”, fragte er mit heiserer Stimme, doch ich war unfähig zu antworten. Stattdessen starrte ich ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. „Was willst du?!”, schrie er plötzlich und schaute mich direkt mit seinen nachtschwarzen glasigen Augen an, die regelrecht Bände darüber sprachen, welches Übel er mir vorwarf. Derweil fühlte ich mich immer mehr, als würde ich nicht kontrollieren können, was ich tat. Meine Gedanken waren ausgeschaltet, doch mein Körper handelte. So kniete ich nieder, stützte mich mit flachen Handflächen links und rechts von Sasukes Kopf ab und hauchte in seine Ohrmuschel:  
  
„Ich will dich.”   
  
Mit diesen Worten verschloss ich seinen Mund wieder mit meinen Lippen. Nach einem kurzen halbherzigen Widerstand, gab er schließlich auf. Seine Maske war gefallen. Ich hatte sie ihm entrissen, ihn schwach gemacht. Er ließ sich fallen, gewährte meiner Zunge Einlass und krallte eine Hand in meinen Nacken. Indes wanderten meine Finger zu seiner Seite, schoben sein Hemd ein Stückchen hoch und und glitten schließlich unter den weißen Stoff. Er erschauderte bei dieser Berührung, da meine Hände kalt zu sein schienen, doch er hielt mich nicht von meinem Vorhaben ab.  
  
Diese unglaublich perfekte Haut, die ich nun unverkennbar unter meinen Fingern spürte, dieser unwiderstehliche Duft, der mir in die Nase stieg, dieses Gefühl seiner begehrenswerten Lippen auf meinen, all diese Empfindungen vernebelten meine Sinne. Versetzten mich in einen Rausch, der noch so viel besser war, als alles, was mir der Alkohol jemals bieten könnte.   
  
Es war ein Rausch, der niemals enden sollte.


End file.
